Jo's Blog
by Veleria
Summary: A very short story, about the small ways in which the Doctor can change your life.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the proberty of BBC, no copyright infringement intended.

By L. H. Kristensen

**Jo's Blog**

**August 12. 2007**

My name is Joanne, and the strangest thing happened to me the other day. I don't really have anyone to tell, so I decided to write it down and leave it here. I felt it was one of thosefunny little things you just have to tell someone, so here goes:

I live in Cardiff, that's in england by the way, and when I'm not working, I enjoy walking around the café's in town, you know, relaxing, enjoying the scenery and the people, all that jazz.So I was sitting at my favorite café, enjoying my latté thinking about life and what-not, when I overhear the strangest conversation. It was between a man and a woman, who were sitting right behind me.If I remember correctly, it went something like this.

Woman: "You're saying, that this is the best coffee you can get?"

Man: "Yep." He popped the 'p' there, I just remembered.

Woman: "In the galaxy?" She sounded like she meant it.

Man: "Yep... Well actually, this is the only place to get coffee in the galaxy. Humans are the only species within light-years who can even tolerate caffiene."

Woman: "You're kidding?"

Man: "No, you should see what it does to a sycorax... It's not pretty." I swear he sounded dead serious. "And, it's a very very powerful hairgrowth stimulant to the Jovaani."

Woman: "Where do the Jovaani grow hair?" At this point, I was beginning to wonder about their sanity.

Man: "Ooh... eyebrows, nasal cavaties, things like that."

Woman: "Yech. That is a lot 'o hair."

Man: "Oh, and it's purple!" I am convinced, that if I had turned around, I would have seen coffee coming out of that girls nose.

Woman: "You're joshing me!"

Man: "I am not, I swear. Some of it's nearly lilac."

They both spent the next few minutes giggeling like a pair of five-year-olds, so to satisfy my curiosity, I turned around to have a look. At this point, I had no idea what to expect. I mean, it's not like I actually thought they'd be alien or something, but these days... How can you be sure? I am sorry to say, that they were both completely human, at least they looked it. The woman was facing me, she must have been in her early twenties. She was dark skinned, black haired and pretty, but nothing special. The man was wearing a brown coat and dark brown hair, I couldn't see anything else. He had his back turned. I only looked for a second though, I hate being rude. They spent a few minutes in silence after that, and I was about to leave when:

Woman: "I still think it was better in Brazil."

Man: "What was?"

Woman: "The coffee."

Man: "Nah, they export all the good stuff."

Woman: "Well I still liked it better."

Man: "But I have much more sensitive tastebuds, I'm a far better judge." You can probably guess he was sounding pretty arrogant.

At this point the woman snorted at him and said: "More like a sensitive ego."

Then he mumbled something I can't remember and stood up.

Man: "Right, back to the Tardis, no good growing roots! Up you go."

I could hear her gathering her things, and I just couldn't help myself, I had to see.

So I quickly gathered my stuff, and in a very secret agent-like manner, I followed them. They didn't go very far, just a little way down the street and around the corner. When I looked around the corner, I saw that they had gone down an alley, and at the end was a big blue box. It had a door with a lock, even little windows at the top. The man unlocked the door, and they both went inside.

Now the box wasn't much larger than a phonebooth, even looked a little bit like one. I must have waited for a good ten minutes, and yet they still didn't come out. So I gave up and went home.

I went to check if was still there this morning and it was. I keep wondering what would happen if I just walked up to it and knocked. So that's what I'm going to do. What I'm gonna say, is a different matter, but I'll think of something.

Anyways, see you soon! Love Jo


End file.
